


Feather Duster

by OfDarkMind



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Biting, Borderline Torture, F/M, Feather Dusters, Hitting, I am going to hell in a hand basket, Its all that pictures fault, Levi is a fucking pervert, M/M, Masturbation, Mild S&M, Multi, OOC, Orgy, extremely ooc, i dont know why i did this, not really orgy, peanutbutter orgy time, whats wrong with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfDarkMind/pseuds/OfDarkMind
Summary: Once in a while Levi has the need to reward or punish his squad.  And they are okay with this. Levi on everyone. Petruo and ErdGun inside as well.





	Feather Duster

**Author's Note:**

> This is extreme OOC  
> Like I know Levi wouldn't do this.  
> I did it because of a picture my sister showed me with Levi slapping Oluo off the butt with a feather duster and like... the others were on the floor in a line and they all looked excited. I CANT HELP IT! I AM NOT THE ONLY SICK BITCH HERE!!  
> Yes... read tags if you are curious.

“I think its about the cleaning. He is never satisfied.” Gunther said in a hoarse voice that didn’t hide the slight excitement that mixed with a taste of trepidation that spilled to the others in the room. 

“We scrubbed the shit down so hard our knuckles bled… “Oluo complained but fooled no one. He shifted in the chair a little, that stupid unconcerned look on his face again. Although they had all been in this situation before. They knew he was covering up the thrill rocketing the front of his pants.

“Maybe that’s what you left behind, idiot!” Petra snapped. She understood too that this was a gathering for retribution or a bonus. Only they weren’t sure which one it was. And Oluo’s stupid face just made her anxiety all the more extant. She went over to slap him, pounded all the way to him from across the room with her hand raised for that haymaker she had been meaning to give him since he started this stupid phase. Her hand however was engulfed by a larger one before she could deliver the near decapitory slap. 

“Petra. As annoying as he is right now, he is right. Heichou can’t have expected us to do a finer job. This has to be something else.” Erd said as he rubbed at his bristles on his chin. Oluo scoffed. He was sitting there with his arms loose over his head in a clear ‘what the hell did I do’ way.

“I am just as anxious as you, Petra. I am simply dealing with it the only way I know h-“Oluo cringed as the woman’s irritation broke over him again. 

“That is NOT the only way you know how! You were very different before!” Petra couldn’t understand why he is being so stupid. She still wanted to hit him.

“Enough you two.” Gunther said as he looked toward the door. “He is coming.” He said and backed away from it and into the corner where the others were huddled.  
A few seconds ringing silence was followed by slight thuds of someone walking down the hall. A protracted pause as if the person on the other side of the door knew the four were inside waiting with restless anticipation. 

The door handle moved and Gunther visibly breathed as he stepped back. Erd grabbed the cuff of Gunther’s jacket and Petra, despite what she was feeling before, reached out and touched Oluo’s shoulder and Erd’s back. 

“Oh come on… just come in please!” Oluo said under his breath. It is evident the suspense is killing him. As if on cue… the door opened and Levi stepped in. He seemed to have no emotion on his face, but after so long of working with him they all learned to read subtle nuances of intent or emotion in a head movement or the shine in his eyes. 

He shut the door behind him with a gentle click and leaned against the door casually with a feather duster in his hand. He eyes them all. Even the strongest of them lowered their head. They didn’t know what to expect so they dare not throw his ire.

“You did a near perfect job on the cleaning duty today.” Levi mumbled lazily. ‘Near perfect’ is the term he used. Oluo and Gunther seemed to think it was a good thing but Petra and Erd exchanged looks that clearly said they didn’t like the way he said it. 

Levi came off the wall and stepped a few paces into the room and pointed at the floor with the feather end of his duster.

“I don’t usually give rewards for near perfect… but… this place is such a shit heap, if you can get shit to shine then… I will give you all a treat.” Levi said continuing to point at the floor with his duster. For a moment no one moved. Levi raised one thin eyebrow in question to their lack of enthusiasm to his offered gift. Oluo got off the chair and tentatively approached Levi. The rest hung back and held their breaths.

Levi looked up at Oluo’s face… the near perfect mimicking disconnected look never irritated Levi as much as it irritated his other teammates. It made no difference to Levi that Oluo idolized him. In fact, Levi was sure it may help his stupid ass stay alive longer so he can keep doing this- 

Levi slapped the back of Oluo’s thigh with a little force from the feather duster and pointed down at the floor again. Oluo flinched away but otherwise stayed put, clearly confused.

“I am sorry, Heichou… what is it you-“ Oluo started but Levi rolled his eyes.

“On the floor… hands and knees, Oluo.” Levi demanded. It was like someone loosened all the nuts and bolts in Oluo’s works the way he collapsed instantly to the floor. The other three in the room visibly reacted, worried what was going to happen although they knew damned well Levi would never really hurt them.

“I’m sorry, sir… I am so-“ Levi papped Oluo on the butt with the side of his shoe wordlessly telling him to shut up. Before anyone could react Levi looked Gunther stone in the face and pointed at him with the duster. Then he motioned to the bare spot on the floor next to Oluo. Gunther swallowed and at that time had not realized Erd was holding his cuff until he moved forward and his wrist drew back until Erd slowly let it go.

He approached Levi, not taking his eyes off him but slowly lowered himself so he was on his hands and knees, shoulder to shoulder with Oluo who was shaking and panting. His face pink. Gunther felt his own face was flush too… He tried to look back at Levi to see if he approved. Levi made no facial expressions but he also kicked Gunther in the butt lightly too. Gunther felt a quiver in the pit of his stomach… this is happening again and he didn’t know if he was going to be able to hold in his pleasure this time. Listening to Oluo… he was sure his comrade wasn’t going to be able to either. 

Erd looked at the steel eyes from over the feathery bunch at the end of the duster. Knowing the other two got booted a little, he just went over and dropped to his knees, not even looking at Levi, just assuming that is what he wanted. The heat coming from Gunther was amazing. It was like kneeling near and oven. He wanted to look at Gunther but knowing Levi, he was likely watching and would love to give him a good whop on the butt too for stepping out of line. So he stayed still.

“Good boy.” Levi rumbled and Erd felt it at the base of his penis. He held back the longing groan. Oluo didn’t… and for that he got an even harder kick to the butt. Erd could see Oluo didn’t mind the abuse, his face was even more flush than it was a few seconds ago. Before Erd could finish his thoughts about Oluo enjoying his torment, a small body dropped to the floor beside him. He turned his eyes only enough to see the small ginger head of Petra, shaking and pink faced, just like the rest of them. 

On their knees and trembling, anticipating something they weren’t sure of, they could only hear Levi pacing behind them. Tension building, stretching like and overtaxed rubber band. Any second it could snap, but when it did, it would offer sweet release.

“Who cleaned the right wing rooms?” Levi asked. Oluo fidgeted a little but said nothing. Levi seen. 

“You did, Oluo?” At first Oluo couldn’t even talk, he nodded. Levi didn’t like it. “I don’t hear your voice.”

“Y… Yes, Heichou.” Oluo stammered. Gunther looked at the man near him out of the corner of his eye and could clearly see he was salivating. A few small steps and the feather duster was running over the white blue embroidered wings of freedom on Oluo’s back. 

“Did you clean everything?”

“Yes, Heichou.” 

“Under the beds?”

“Yes, Heichou.” Oluo groaned a little as the feather duster came down near his thigh; tickling. 

“The light fixtures, the ones on the ceiling?” Levi asked as if he expected hesitation and admittance of guilt. But…

“Yes, Heichou.” Oluo said without delay. Levi smirked slightly, almost unnoticed.

“I know you did. You did beautifully. Not a speck of dirt left behind.” Levi said as he rubbed the feather duster between the part in Oluo’s thighs. Oluo’s eyes got really big and he swallowed hard. What happened next he really didn’t expect. Levi brought the feather duster down on his backside hard, almost whip like. 

Oluo made a pained yelping noise that was followed almost immediately by a gratified moan as his hips lowered to the floor in a natural reaction of that part of his body trying to evade more pain, but far from making him upset, Oluo felt his nether regions stirring. 

“Pick yourself up. You call yourself a soldier?” Levi papped Oluo on the butt again and Oluo did as ordered, although when his lower half came off the floor there was a sizable tent in the front of his trousers. 

Just hearing the sounds that Oluo made at Levi’s administrations had a profound effect on the others. Gunther, who is next in line, tightened and panted faster… he would be lying if he said he wasn’t remotely excited about the thought of Levi giving him attention like that… more than excited really. He trembled more than the others did as he felt Levi’s fingers trace the brown strap covering on his lower back.

“Who was responsible for the kitchens? And don’t lie… I have the cleaning roster.” Levi whispered. 

“I did the kitchen.” Without thinking of the proper response, Gunther blurted it out in haste.

“Excuse me?” Levi asked as if affronted.

“I mean… I cleaned the kitchen, Heichou.” Gunther was momentarily embarrassed that he should come off all flustered but any shame swept right away as Levi offered him to hold the feather duster for a moment. Gunther looked at it curiously. Not knowing Levi just emptied his hands so he could fold up the strap cover and the bottom part of Gunther’s jacket. 

“Did you take the pots and pans off the hooks and wipe them all down… one… by… one?” Levi asked as he grabbed Gunther’s hips gently and positioned him better. Then placed the palm of his hand on the small of Gunther’s back to bring his butt up a little.

“oooh god… Yes, Heichou.” Gunther didn’t think he could ever get this physically excited at the thought of being abused. But feeling those small hands all over him was just-

“Did you wash under the stove?” Levi broke the train of thought like he may have caught Gunther slacking off.

“Yes, Heichou.” Gunther said urgently. Not just urgently, but desperately. Levi had to hear the need Gunther has to be punished because he purposefully hesitated an agonizingly long moment.

“I know you did. You were a good boy too…’ Levi brought the feather duster up between Gunther’s legs and could feel the feathers tickling the boner between his thighs, he expected the whap on the butt would come soon and he wasn’t disappointed. 

“I love to see you vulnerable like this, you know.” Levi said to rapidly increased panting from Gunther. And he brought the feather duster down on Gunther’s backside what he felt was a little harder than he did to Oluo. If he knew he couldn’t let his guard down, it may have made him make a mess in his pants, it felt so good, but he held it off, barely. He whimpered in ecstasy as the pain shot from his stinging backside to cup around his scrotum and tingle his erection. 

“Don’t make a mess on this nice clean floor, Gunther; you will have to clean it up yourself with your tongue.” Levi said as he pulled and tugged Gunther’s belt like he was trying to ride a bull. Levi caressed the side of Gunther’s face with the feather duster before pulling the tuft of hair on the top back of his head until the raging desire to orgasm seemed to pass.

He slowly let Gunther go and stood up straight. He looked at Erd’s back. It was funny and hot to watch the blond visibly shake just under his stare. They are all so submissive and Levi loved it.

“Who… cleaned the central rooms? The foyer and the second floor balcony?” Levi asked. There was an edge to his tone as he started tapping Erd’s lower back with his weapon of choice. 

“I did, Heichou.” Erd answered. Levi leaned on him. Actually lay over his back so that his small mouth was right against Erd’s ear.

“Tell me, Erd… did you clean everything?” 

“Y… Yes… I believe I did, Heichou.” Erd said, his face now absolutely glowing as Levi crawled one small hand down across his belly.

“Oh? You didn’t leave a step ladder against the north wall on the second floor?” Levi asked. Erd’s face pinched a little. He was normally so careful; this is not like him at all. He forgot to grab the ladder after he put the filthy rags into the wash basin that was all the way in the basement. 

“Oh… I… I… forgot the damned ladder…” Erd clenched his teeth. “Heichou…” He added quickly. This is something Oluo sometimes does… not him. Levi methodically climbed off Erd and pushed his knees teasingly against Erd’s backside.

“You are usually much more on point than this, Erd. I am slightly disappointed.” Erd drew in an audible gasp. “But I forgive you. So you will be rewarded for a good job done… but not from me.” Levi leaned over and slapped Gunther on the butt. Gunther flinched but he looked over his shoulder and took the offered feather duster.  
At first Gunther was confused. 

“You punish him.” Levi said and gestured at Erd. Slowly and curiously, Gunther got off the floor to stand by Levi. This is new… Levi never took this route before. Gunther wasn’t sure he didn’t mind. Erd tried to look behind him.

“I didn’t tell you to look, did I? Oluo… keep our little slacker’s face forward.” Oluo scrambled in front of Erd as if he had been kicked and looked at Erd’s face. He placed thin hands on the bigger man’s shoulders gently. Levi tsk’d in disapproval. He stomped over to Oluo and grabbed his jaw roughly to make him pay attention.

“How do you expect him to stay still if you are holding him like glass? Look at him! He is a brute! Use your strength!” Levi pushed Oluo’s face away from him and then grabbed the back of his neck as if he were a naughty dog, forcing him to pay attention to his task of restraining Erd.

For the briefest moment, Oluo locked eyes with Erd and there was clearly apology there before he roughly grabbed the knot at the back of Erd’s head and wrapped his other hand hard around Erd’s throat. Levi eased his hold on Oluo’s neck.

“That’s much better.” Levi went back to stand next to Gunther… ignoring Petra for the moment. 

“Um… Heichou…” Petra mumbled uncertainly. Levi tsk’d again and papped her on the butt with the side of his foot. He hadn’t meant to hit her hard enough to nearly knock her over, having used the force he had used on the men, but she maintained her position well after the little tumble. He didn’t concern himself with this at the time. 

“Wait your turn.” He said and turned his attention back to the task at hand. Gunther was standing there with the feather duster in his hand, as if he were trying to conceal the erection he had. His face still pink and sweaty. Levi took Gunther by the arm and pulled him closer forcing the duster away from his crotch so everyone could see it. Levi looked down at Gunther’s hard on and smirked. He gave it a flick that elicited a groan and Gunther nearly folded in on himself. 

“Nice.” Levi said. 

“Heichou…” Gunther breathed heavily. It appeared Gunther was really having a difficult time holding himself together. Levi yanked him down by the chest strap and, much to Gunther and Oluo’s intense disbelief, the only two subjects of the four that knew what was going on, licked at Gunther’s neck. Oluo’s face changed… Petra and Erd seen it, they were facing him. He looked like he used to before he started imitating Levi. That sweet stupid face that Petra secretly loved. Erd was stunned. Oluo’s eyes were wide and sparkling like a child on a festive holiday. And this was because he was watching what Levi was doing to Gunther…

“Hit him…” Levi prompted. Gunther’s eyes swam with need as he attempted to bring the feather duster up high enough to please Levi. But every time he tried to do so, Levi did something to him to cause him to stop… like grabbing the meat of his buttocks. Levi cupped the meat straining the front of Gunther’s pants. He snapped the straps at his legs, tugged his hair. By the time Levi stopped his relentless abuse on Gunther, the bigger man was nearly laughing hysterically through his whimpers.

He didn’t care one bit by that time. He took time to notice several things, namely Erd gripping Oluo’s hand that was digging into his hair harder than he really meant too. Erd’s breath had been so hard and heavy it was ruffling the cravat at Oluo’s neck. Erd was already groaning but Gunther and Levi surmised it was more because Oluo may have been hurting him. The way his hand was tangled in Erd’s hair, they wouldn’t have been surprised to learn that some of his hair hadn’t parted way with his scalp. 

Gunther’s heart was racing as he brought the duster down on Erd’s backside so hard it broke. Erd screamed in pain and jolted forward, piling face first into Oluo’s chest, nearly landing on top of him from the sting and pain and shock. 

“Oluo! Erd-san!” Petra bleated in fear that either one of them were hurt. 

“Oh my god… oooh that hurt!” Erd said with a face full of Oluo’s cravat. But far from sounding hurt…he sounded as if he enjoyed it and that alone made Gunther feel better… the expression of horror that passed his face when he realized Levi had taunted him to the point of breaking a hard wooden stick over his friends butt had nearly defeated him. However, later he would come to regret the loss of control when he sees the sizable bruise he left. 

“You broke my feather duster.” Levi said. He was looking back at Gunther evenly and Gunther kowtowed. 

“I’ll buy you a new one…” Gunther suggested to the floor. Levi tilted his head.

“Well that is all well and good but what will I use on our Ms. Ral?” He asked. Gunther looked up at the little he could see of Petra and swallowed. He didn’t know how to answer that. So he said nothing.

“Form up…” Levi said and Erd, Gunther and Oluo got back into their original positions as Levi walked to the front of the group and looked at Petra. 

“Well…” Levi asked to the top of Petra’s head. She looked side to side as to try to find an answer to a question not asked.

“Heichou?” She whimpered.

“What will I do with you?” Levi asked gently. She continued to search for an answer she couldn’t give. There was sweat beading between her breast making her tickle a little and she longed to rub it. 

“Why don’t I hear suggestions?” Levi squatted infront of her, whispering into her ginger hair.

“Um… Ask Gunther for a suggestion since he broke your feather duster?” Petra was nervous because she wasn’t sure that is something he would want to hear. Gunther made a noise of outrage and Levi made a noise deep in his throat. She was sure her answer impressed him. Levi stood.

“You cleaned the left wing rooms?” 

“Yes…Heichou.” She whimpered. Trying to ignore how wet she is. 

“I know… I watched you the entire time.” Levi said.

Petra looked horrified. She had taken a few moments of her time to… relieve herself. Which means if Levi isn’t fibbing… he saw her do it. Her hand wrist deep in her pants slicking at her sensitive spot. The things that came out of her mouth as she neared completion. She hoped he would overlook that in light of the fact that she in fact cleaned every last inch of that wing.

“Shall I tell Oluo what you were doing?” Levi said, cupping her chin and bringing her burning face up to look at his. She was horrified. 

“Heichuo, Please!” 

“Should he hear what you had to say about him?” Levi teased as he traced his thumb over her bottom lip.

“No, please, Heichou!” 

Levi looked between Oluo and Petra for a few moments as if deciding whether to spill the beans. But he looked at Gunther.

“So you heard the lady, Gunther… what should we do now that I am out of a feather duster because of you?” Levi asked. Gunther looked at him for a moment and opened his mouth and closed it like a fish out of water. He was either conflicted about knowing that during duty time Petra rubbed one off and Levi watched her… and she was saying things about Oluo while she was, makes him want to know what she was saying. Or at being confronted about giving suggestion of Petra’s reward. Gunther took a moment to gather his thoughts.

“Heichou… I suggest you let Oluo spank her with his hand and I want to hear the things she was saying about him while she was supposed to be cleaning.” Gunther’s words hung in the air for a moment. Levi was most certainly impressed and much to Petra’s chagrin. 

“GUNTHER!” She pleaded. 

“I am fascinated with your level of torture, Gunther.” Levi said and Gunther lowered his head. He couldn’t help but smile because he knew Petra was trying to pull that one off on him but he reversed it on her tenfold. Now they will be in for a show that should please them all.

“Petra, darling… You suggested it.” Levi said and he snapped his fingers at Oluo.

“Why am I being dragged into this?” Oluo asked though he was clearly curious. But also embarrassed that he had to be displayed because of something she did. 

“Don’t pretend you aren’t excited.” Levi said and motioned for Oluo to move beside the now shivering Petra. There were tears in her eyes but Levi knew they weren’t fear and hurt. She was very turned on… he could smell it. Oluo came up to her, crawling on his hands and knees and sat on the back of his legs waiting for instruction. It was evident he could also smell her wetness. 

“Okay, Petra my dear… I want you to repeat the things you were saying… loud so we can hear it.” Levi said and nodded at Oluo. Oluo hesitated for a second before he saw the gleam in Levi’s eyes and he hastily took Petra’s belt and whapped her on the butt. It wasn’t hard but she yelped. Oluo’s face was burning as hard as Petra’s as he smacked her again and she yelped a little louder but added a sigh.

“Uhh… Oluo…” She bit her lips. His slaps stung. 

“That’s a good girl.” Levi coaxed. She whimpered and tried to hide her face as Oluo slapped her again and she moaned. Levi grabbed her chin and brought her face up so he could see it. “You need to punish her harder, Oluo.” Levi ordered. Oluo gritted his teeth as he smacked her on the other cheek a little harder. 

“Oluo!” She cried as he turned his head away, embarrassed but trying not to seem too pleased by her saying is name like that. 

“Harder!” Levi demanded and Oluo obeyed! He hit her hard enough that she jumped and perked her butt up wanting me. 

“Oh god… Oluo…” She almost seemed delirious when she said it. Oluo turned his eyes to the back of her head as he hit her again and enjoyed that she was pushing back into his hand. And the more he slapped her ass, the longer his hand would stay in contact with it, actually rubbing it.

“oh… yes…” Petra lolled in pleasure… seeming to forget that Gunther, Erd and Levi were in the room until Levi whispered.

“That’s not all you were saying, Petra… go on, let’s hear the rest of it, or I will start saying it for you.” 

“Oh harder, Oluo!” She said even before Oluo hit her again. Oluo’s tongue was between his teeth like he was going to bite it, but he was actually licking his lips.

“Oh come now… I want to hear you elaborate about how you wanted Oluo to use his fingers deep inside you.” Levi was savage. As he said this Oluo gave her the hardest slap yet and her face bumped into Levi’s stomach. She bit his shirt as she screamed. 

“Oluo… get those fingers in me… DO IT!” Oluo’s jaw dropped and for just a second he didn’t move. But his hand had come down between her legs and rubbed the wet spot on her pants. Gunther and Erd made a funny sound together.

“Yes… that is what you said… but finish it.” Levi prompted as he stroked her shiny red hair. 

“Fuck me… Oh god… fuck me! Hurt me so good!” Despite trying hard not to, Oluo was now thrusting his hips to the movement of his fingers pushing the material of her pants between the lips of her sex and rubbing where it elicited the most response.

“That’ta girl! Go on… say that thing about how big he feels.”

“oooh Heichou please…” She pleaded. Even though she was bumping back into Oluo’s hand. 

“Oluo… its so big I think I can feel it in my womb.” Levi was relentless as he repeated the most taboo things she said. “Yes, slam it in me harder! Harder!” All of them gave a sound of simultaneous heat and embarrassment. 

“Levi, Heichou!” Petra begged.

“Don’t beg me, you filthy girl… beg Oluo… he won’t stop until you give in.”

“Um… Heichou…” Oluo started but found Levi on him in a split second. Levi was pressed right against him, face to face. Oluo was so taken aback by this he forgot everything else.

“This is what you have wanted. Now that it is obvious she wants it too… you’re going to have an attack on conscience?” Levi was looking closely at Oluo’s face, bouncing back and forth between his eyes and his mouth. “Give it to her… Gunther said so. He wants to know what Petra really thinks of you… so make her tell you. You have balls don’t you?” Levi brushed his hand over the tightly strained pants and Oluo nearly buckled with a loud lecherous moan. 

“Erd and Gunther maintained their positions but both craned their heads so they could watch and they were saying one syllable words, mantra like to express their disbelieving delight. 

Oluo moved in as close as he could to Petra and succumbed to his desires for her. He brought his entire arm up between her legs so that his fingers wrapped around the middle part of her bra and pulled it down so her pert little breasts came free. She swooned a little as she worked her wetness against Oluo’s flexing bicep. 

“Petra…” Oluo rasped as he started fondling her breasts and nibbling ecstatically at her rear end. She pushed back into him and used her hand to grip the material of Oluo’s jacket to bring it harder against her twinging and dripping sex. He reached his other arm over her back and grabbed her hair and the collar of her jacket and hauled it back forcing her face to point to the ceiling. She cried out with her eyes closed. 

“Oluo… Oh… I want you… I’ve always wanted you… “She squeaked. But she didn’t see the cocky smirk on Oluo’s face that clearly said he knew she did all along.  
Levi had wandered over in front of her and looked down at her face. She was too taken in by Oluo’s attention that she didn’t see Levi caress the side of Erd’s face. Erd leaned into the touch and kissed the porcelain hand that smelled faintly of cleanser. Levi dipped a finger in his mouth and Erd took it as Gunther wrapped his pinker around Erd’s that rested on the floor, as if he wasn’t sure he was allowed at the moment. Erd put on a show with that finger for Gunther who could hear Petra’s voice carrying and the sound of her clothing rustling as if she was about to slip out of them. 

Levi caressed Petra’s face with his free hand and she pressed her burning face to his thigh. The hand that didn’t clutch at the arm between her legs had come up and hung to Levi’s harness strap. Petra started biting at the leather of the lower strap across his thigh and she was nearly crying in pleasure. Levi pulled her head up off his leg and kissed her mouth, sliding his tongue between her lips. She looked a little shocked at first, and far from making Oluo jealous he redoubled his efforts so that as he brought his fingers slowly back to her sex, forcing his fingers into the material again as she held his hand there with her own and clamping her thighs around them. 

Gunther tentatively leaned over and nuzzled his nose into Erd’s hair. When Levi didn’t react, Gunther wrapped his arm around Erd and started biting his earlobe. Gunther whimpered as he pushed into Erd’s side, as if trying to become one with him. His hand coming up and rubbing at Erd’s chest and stomach. Erd nearly gagging on Levi’s finger as he inserted a second. Gunther’s hand delved lower… lower into the folds of Erd’s harness cover around his hips and cupped the hard flesh there. Erd’s back arched up and his knees slipped out from under him at the touch. 

“Dirty boy…” Levi whispered when he pulled his mouth away from Petra’s. Her hand that had been holding Levi’s harness strap had caressed his thigh slowly as although she herself was too close to warrant patience. She buckled against Oluo’s abusing fingers, getting up on her knees fully and pulling Oluo against her so that everything he had was pressed to her behind and she breathed hard, rising to an incredible height hearing Oluo breathing in her ear. 

Everything he ever showed to be had never existed in this moment, he is an extremely efficient lover as his fingers found her spot over and over, no matter how many times his hand was moved away or from what angle. Hearing his barely concealed and desperate grunts of pleasure and desire, muffled by her hair and neck, for more of her made Petra’s breathe catch in her throat. Her eyes water and the sweetest note came out of her, torn up from her lower belly as a cataclysmic orgasm that nearly surged her right out of Oluo’s grasp. She fell forward and Levi caught her. She lay swinging from his arm, gasping and shaking. 

Oluo sat back on his hind legs looking dazed as he peered down at Petra. Levi popped his fingers from Erd’s mouth and stood up from his kneeling position after forcing Petra to bear her own weight. He looked at them all for a second and crossed his arms. Gunther let Erd go and resumed his position. Oluo sluggishly went back as if he had run ten miles and Petra, still gasping but now had a slightly mortified twist to her face, using her hair to hide her expression and guilt for what she just did.

“Did you all learn a lesson here?” Levi sounded strained. He certainly wasn’t as collected as he was when he first started, he was stirred up enough to need attention. But they all knew it was for someone else to take care of. Not them. They would have to take care of each other now. There was no way they could leave this hanging like this.

“Yes, Heichou.” They said in unison. Levi lifted a thin eyebrow.

“Gunther the next time we go into town I expect to have a new duster in hand.” Levi said.

“Yes, Heichou.” He muttered. Levi waited for a moment, looking at all of them in turn before he made his exit, leaving them on the floor, hot and bothered. 

For a few seconds, as they listened to Levi make a hasty retreat down the hall, they said nothing. Petra’s heavy breathing was returning to normal but she was still mortified by what she allowed herself to do. Not that she didn’t like it… but she never wanted Oluo… or at least not like this… to find out how she felt. Great. Now she is going to have to deal with that on a daily basis too. His cocky ass grin… his I’m so perfect attitude. Petra turned her head to expect a smug smile on his face, full on erection tempting her. But when she looked his way, his face was pointed at the floor and he… he looked terrified. As if what he did hit home.

“Um…” She started in a whisper that was almost inaudible.

“Petra… do you really think of me like that?” Oluo asked to the floor.

“GUNTHER!” Petra said abruptly. Gunther jolted.

“WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?” 

“You tried to pass the buck off on me, Petra!” Gunther looked affronted and incredulous. 

“I can’t believe you did this to me!” Petra said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I can’t believe you have been hiding how you really felt about me.” Oluo said, sounding stung.

“I can’t believe Gunther hit me so damned hard the feather duster broke.” Erd said loudly as he got off his hands and knees and stood to his feet, rubbing at the spot that still stung. Gunther flushed.

“I’m sorry but Levi was torturing me!” 

“You going to make it up to me?” Erd asked him. It took Gunther no time to get the hint. He got to his feet and took Erd by the wrist.

“As long as this isn’t talked about in front of everyone.” Gunther muttered. It wasn’t his shame of taking up with Erd… he didn’t want everyone to know they were tortured into it. They left Oluo and Petra in the room together. They again stayed quiet until they could no longer hear the footsteps of their comrades. 

“Oluo…” Petra whispered after an awkward moment. He was still looking at the floor. He turned his pink face to her. It was soft and expectant.

“Yes?”

“It felt really good.” She admitted. Her face burning. His flushed harder and he couldn’t helped the pleased grin as he looked away from her.

“I'm glad I pleased you.”

She crawled over to him and took his wrist. He looked at her large amber eyes.

“The job isn’t done, Oluo. I want to do that for you.” She said. He looked apprehensive at first but when she stood, wobbly legged, to her feet she adjusted her shirt and bra and he could see her nipples were still erect. He too got to his feet. She led him out of the room and down the hall to her quarters and she took care of his needs over and over again.

Levi… sought release from someone else.


End file.
